A cold cheek
by Simmba
Summary: When Bella, Edward & Renesmme move away Nessie's world is turned upsidedown new house,new town and on top off that she has to go to school for the first time in her life! Nessie's POV.


**My cold cheek**

**Moving in **

As my cold cheek was pressed against the window of the back seat of my father's rather expensive car, it finally pulled to a halt. I opened the car door and stepped out onto the gravelly ground. I found I was standing staring at a big, old, deep blue, two story house which would be our new home. While I walked towards and in the front door my parents, Bella and Edward began to unpack the trunk of our car.

When I stepped in the front door I found myself standing in the centre of a completely wooden circular hallway with a spiral staircase to the right. I then decided I would explore my new home. I found a cream kitchen to the left off the hallway, beside that I found a cosy sitting room painted co-co brown that had a cream couch and a gas fire, my parents were in the process of unloading a big flat screen into it. Across from that I found a large light blue room filled with bookcases a few desks scattered with different pages. There were plenty of windows in this room which made it look even messier. Next to that I found a grey bathroom.

When I had completed my venture of the ground floor I made my way up the oak stairs. When I reached the upstairs landing I found myself faced with a long beautifully decorated, red wallpapered hallway. I walked into a large white modern bedroom, which was unusual in an old house; it had a king-size bed in the centre. I was guessing that my parents would be taking this room so I moved on. After I had found a second bathroom I found a second bedroom. It had lime green walls a large window and a white blind there was a large double bed in the left corner of the room, there was a desk with my laptop placed on it. There also was a big white wardrobe, i walked over to the window and found it was overlooking the ocean from the top of the cliff where our house was situated.

It took us fifteen minutes to complete unpacking all our belongings because we are all vampires and we can move super fast. My dad can read everyone's mind except my mom's and I, while she has a cool protector shield that she can put around anyone all I can do is touch someone's cheek and show them what I'm thinking. All of my father's family are vampires, Jasper can change your mood, Alice can see the future, their other siblings Emmentt and Rosalise and my grandparents Esme and Carlisle are all really nice and I miss them already. There are no vampires on my mom's side of the family.

We now decided it was a good time to check out the local forest and go for a hunt. Most vampires drink human blood but we only drink animal blood. We ran out back door and into the dense forest that ran along the back of our house.

The cold wind was rushing through my long brown hair when I caught the scent of a pack of deer running about two miles east. We picked up speed, we soon found ourselves in the presence of twenty eight deer. After we were done we had killed eight deer. I felt much more satisfied but I still had the desire for blood but it was not a strong now. I looked up at my parents and found that the deep purple rings under their eyes had vanished. I assumed the same applied to me.

When we returned to our house my parents cuddled up on the sofa, while I decided I would check out the local beach. I wanted to see if it was anything compared to LA Push, the beach where most my time before we moved out of Forks. Jacob and I would be down there for hours just talking. Jacob Black is a twenty two year old werewolf that imprinted on me just after I was born, imprinting on someone is like love at first sight but a lot more powerful. I love Jacob just as much as he loves me, but we are not allowed to be more than friends until we are the same age. Which won't be long, because I'm only five but I look and feel fifteen! So I'll catch up fast.

When I had my beach dress on over my coconut brown bikini and once I had explained to my parents where I was going I began my two minute journey down the hill that ran along the side of the cliff. When I had arrived at a beach called Bluebell beach which in my opinion was not the best name as there did not appear to be any bluebells on the deserted beach

Once I had reached the centre of the beach I pulled of my beach dress and raced towards the large waves. The cool water rushed around my legs as the waves tried their best to knock me. I felt totally relaxed I don't know why but I always felt like this when I was in the ocean. I swam back and forth in the sea for a while. When I returned to the cold pale sand I strolled along the beach collecting a few shell as I went. When I was completely dry I put back on my beach dress and slipped the shells into my pocket.

I was walking back up the beach towards the large hill that would lead me home. But as walking along, I spotted an aqua blue object lying on the ground. When I got closer I discovered it was in fact a starfish. I picked up the slimy creature, I tossed it gently back into the water but it had soon returned to the shore. I tried once more but I soon found it sitting on my left foot.

I now assumed it would die if left hear so I picked it up and carried it home. When I had returned to the big blue house I was now meant to call home. I found my parents had not moved from their positions on our sofa. I looked down at the starfish in my hands; it seemed to be shrivelling up so I dashed towards the kitchen and found a large silver bowl which I filled with water.

Once I had the starfish safely inside my room, I placed it on the counter as I turned on my laptop. After I had done quite a bit off research on starfish I found that; my starfish which I decided to call Beatrix was extremely rare, was a female and seemed to be quite young.

I was shutting down the computer when my pale brunette beautiful mother strolled into the room "Renesmee honey you better pack your bag for school tomorrow it will be your first day remember" "Ok I'll do that now then" came my reply she smiled at me then left the room.

I had been trying to put the thought out of my mind that I would be going to school for the first time in my life tomorrow but it seemed I couldn't avoid it. I had been home schooled all my life but I had never done much school work because my brain was also half vampire so I learnt things in seconds. But now they had decided I needed some human friends.


End file.
